


A Day For You

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: A lot has changed since Koga became a 3rd year. First of all, his two senpais in UNDEAD had graduated. Rei and Kaoru were currently abroad somewhere on the other side of the world so he hadn't seen them since their graduation day.





	A Day For You

A lot has changed since Koga became a 3rd year. First of all, his two senpais in UNDEAD had graduated. Rei and Kaoru were currently abroad somewhere on the other side of the world so he hadn't seen them since their graduation day. 

Adonis had gone back to his home country which left Koga totally alone. Of course he still had Leon but it was still much lonelier without the rest of his unit. 

Koga had also changed a lot. He was much quieter and didn't yell at everyone anymore. His classmates often asked if he was okay due to this sudden change. He still talked to his classmates but just not as much.

Koga was currently sitting at his desk in the classroom. He'd fallen asleep because he hadn't slept last night and he was really tired. No one had woken him up which was surprising. He was tempted to call Adonis, or even Rei or Kaoru. The only problem was that he didn't know what time it was for Rei and Kaoru so for all he knew it could be the middle of the night for them. And he'd already called Adonis earlier so he didn't want to bother the other. 

In the middle of his thoughts, the sound of footsteps approached the classroom door. Koga's first thought was to hide so he wouldn't have to explain to sensei why he was still in the classroom. So he did. He crouched down behind the teacher's desk at the front of the classroom. It was probably the worst possible place to hide but it worked. For now at least. 

The door opened and someone walked in. Koga wanted to look over to the source of the footsteps but decided against it. He started to think about what he was going to say to whoever was in the room. It would be weird to anyone to find someone hiding under a desk in an empty classroom. It even sounded weird to Koga and it was him who was hiding. 

Yet again, his thoughts were interrupted. It wasn't by a sound this time but a feeling. He was suddenly pulled into a hug and he had no time to react.   
"Wan-chan, were you hiding from me?" That voice was way too familiar. And one he hadn't heard in a while.   
"Kaoru?" The 3rd year tried to wriggle out of his former senpai's grasp to confirm that it was really him.   
"Why are you looking at me like that? Did you forget me?" Kaoru pretend to look sad but he wasn't fooling anyone. He pulled the silver-haired boy into a hug once again. 

Koga, surprisingly, didn't refuse the hug. He hadn't really properly hugged anyone before. With all of his school work piling up, he felt really stressed. A hug was what he needed right now. He slowly wrapped his arms around Kaoru's neck and buried his face in the soft blonde hair. 

The older boy was slightly surprised by Koga's actions. Kaoru started to worry about the other. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave him alone for so long. With all of his unit overseas, he probably just felt really lonely. 

"Wan-chan… Koga-kun, are you okay? You're acting differently." Kaoru unwrapped Koga's arms from his neck and looked at the younger.   
"I'm fine! Just… Stressed, that's all. Nothing else, just a bit stressed." Kaoru knew he was lying. Koga was never a good liar, so it was really easy to tell when he was.   
"O-okay! Maybe I'm more than a bit stressed!" He was still lying, Kaoru could easily tell. 

"Koga-kun."

"... …" 

"... …" 

"Okay okay! I'm really stressed because being a 3rd year means a shit ton more work and then you all just left me! What were you thinking leaving me alone for so long you idiot! I was so lonely!" Kaoru really didn't want to listen to Koga complaining but he let him. His unit's absence must have affected him more than Kaoru thought it would. 

"Oi! Are you even listening to me?" Koga looked up at Kaoru to see his former senpai smiling at him. It wasn't a smile he'd seen before but one that looked much more kind and caring. 

"Why're you looking at me like that?" Kaoru followed with a laugh. 

"You're smile is different…" Koga replied, not planning on anyone hearing. 

"Have I really changed though? Rei-kun said I hadn't changed that much." He had changed. He'd changed in Koga's eyes anyway. The 3rd year Kaoru (or any previous Kaoru) would have never hugged him or smiled like that at him. 

"Wan-chan? Why is your face going red? Is someone-" 

"S-shut up idiot!" Koga then proceeded to cover his face with his hands. Kaoru then grabbed the other's arm and pulled him up off of the floor. He took Koga's hand and led him to the door. 

"Hey! Where're you taking me? Let go of me." The other didn't stop walking despite Koga's protests. 

"Well, it's your birthday next week right? Me and Rei are both busy that day so I thought I could spend time with you now. Just think of it as an early birthday present." Kaoru smiled back at him and continued leading him out of the room. It was that same smile from before. The one that made Koga slightly lose it a bit a few minutes ago. Kaoru had definitely changed, even though he denied it before. 

-

"How's Corgi-chan? Umm… Leon wasn't it?" Kaoru and Koga made their way through the streets heading towards Koga's house.   
"He's fine. I haven't had as much time for him though cause of school." Koga seemed almost sad that he couldn't spend a lot of time with Leon. 

The two walked up the stairs to Koga's apartment. Kaoru watched as Koga dug through his bag and eventually pulling out his keys. He could already hear an excited corgi on the other side of the door. Koga opened the door and Leon jumped at the boy's leg making him stumble back a bit. Koga done that cute laugh he always does and knelt down to pet Leon.   
"Okay okay! Calm down." Koga had started talking to Leon and again, Kaoru thought it was cute. 

Kaoru stood behind him and watched as Koga hugged his dog. He seemed much happier now. Kaoru closed the door behind them and sat down next to the two puppies. He pet Leon who then jumped onto the older boy.   
"Probably misses ya…" Kaoru looked back at Koga. The other was looking away from Kaoru.   
"Koga?" Kaoru reached over and moved Koga's hair so that he could see the boy's face. Golden orbs stared back at him. 

"W-what're you doing! I-idiot…" Koga pushed Kaoru's hand away and Kaoru thought he could see the slightest bit of red on Koga's cheeks. 

Leon saved Koga by, once again, jumping at him. He licked his owners face earning a hug in return.   
"I was gonna take Leon for a walk. You can come… if you want to, I guess…"   
"Is that you saying you want me to ask you on a date."  
"W-wait w-what!" Koga's face went the same red colour as before. This time Kaoru could see the boy's face. 

"Come on then. A date it is." Kaoru kissed Koga's cheek and got up off of the floor. Leon jumped up and followed Kaoru. Koga stayed on the floor, still trying to process what had happened. Kaoru, I'm straight, Hakaze just asked Koga on a date. 

"Are you coming or what? Go get changed out of your uniform." Koga got up and headed towards his bedroom where he found some decent clothes to wear. He still couldn't believe what had happened. 

He joined Kaoru at the door after he had finished processing what had happened. The two then headed out to wherever the nearest park was. 

-

"Leon, hold on!" Leon ran around impatiently as Koga tried to take off his lead. His feet ended up getting tangled up. Kaoru laughed and walked over to help him.   
"Be a good boy, okay Leon? You too, Koga."  
"Hey!" Kaoru laughed again and watched as Leon ran off to play.   
"Aren't you going to go and play too, Wan-chan~"   
"I'm not a dog!"   
"Don't lie Koga. I saw you looking at the playground over there." Kaoru wasn't lying. Koga still had the mind of a child and he did want to go play on the equipment.   
"Come on, Koga-chan." Kaoru pet Koga's head like he was a child.   
"I'm not a child!" Of course the playground was for little kids but it still looked fun to Koga. Kaoru took Koga's hand and they walked over to the playground. Leon followed closely behind them. 

"Hey Kaoru! Look! It's like that pirate live we done!" Koga had climbed up onto the pirate ship and was waving in Kaoru's direction. Kaoru climbed up after Koga and stood beside him. He looked down to see Leon running around and to his left Koga was climbing up the boat some more.   
"Don't fall Koga." Koga was walking along the edge with nothing to hold on to.   
"Here, hold my hand." Kaoru held his hand up to where Koga was standing.   
"I'll be fine! It's not like I'll fa- Shit!" Koga's foot slipped off the ledge that he was standing on.   
"Koga!" Kaoru stepped forward and caught Koga before he hit the floor.   
"Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Koga was still a bit shocked that Kaoru caught him. Kaoru saw Leon sitting at the bottom of the ship so he walked down the steps, still carrying Koga. 

"You can put me down now you know." That was another lie. Koga didn't want to be put down. He liked being carried. 

Leon jumped at Kaoru's legs as soon as they were off the boat. He obviously wanted to play with the two boys.   
"Let's go play with Leon. He wants to play, I can tell." Koga seemed to always understand what Leon wanted. Kaoru finally put Koga down and they walked over to a bench on the other side of the park. Koga went to sit down but Kaoru moved in front of him to sit down. He crossed his legs so that there was space between them. Kaoru then grabbed Koga's waist and pulled him so that the younger was sitting in the older's lap.   
"Hey! What're you doing?" Koga tried to move but Kaoru's arms were stopping him from getting up. He grabbed Kaoru's fingers to try and pry the other's hand off of him.   
"What's wrong, Koga~?" Kaoru moved his hand and took Koga's before the other had a chance to move away. Surprisingly, Koga didn't move his hand away. He'd stopped trying to get up and was leaning back against Kaoru's chest.   
"What's this? Did the puppy run out of energy?" Koga stayed silent even though Kaoru's teasing annoyed him. 

The two sat there for a minute. Kaoru was concerned since Koga hadn't said anything in a while and the boy isn't usually this quiet.   
"Koga~." Still nothing from the other boy. Kaoru took Koga's chin in his hand and moved the boy's head up so that he could see his face. 

Koga's cheeks were a pale red. Just like before. Kaoru leaned forward and placed his lips on Koga's. The kiss wasn't planned. Nothing on this date was planned. Of course it wasn't. Koga hadn't planned to go on a date to begin with. 

The couple parted and stared at each other for a few moments before they both leaned in for another kiss. 

"You know that kids come here right?" Koga immediately pulled back and looked in the direction of the voice. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. 

"You were the last two I'd expect to get together." Rei walked closer to the couple while doing that weird vampire laugh he always does. 

"But I'm being serious though, a little kid wouldn't want to see that." He was right. A park probably isn't the best place to be kissing. 

"I thought you were busy today Rei-kun?"   
"The interview finished earlier than I thought it would. You said you were visiting Wanko so I was on my way to his apartment and saw you on the way." Rei sat down on the bench next to the other two. Koga remained in Kaoru's lap despite how embarrassed he was.   
"How'd you manage to tame Wanko?" Rei leaned over to pet Koga and naturally, Koga pushed his arm away.   
"I'm not your pet."   
"Of course Wanko, you're Kaoru's now."  
"Wait what!?" Rei and Kaoru both started laughing at the now even more embarrassed Koga. Leon came over and jumped at Rei's leg who then pet the corgi.   
"It's nice to see you too Leon." Rei picked up Leon and put him on the bench. Leon jumped onto Koga and started licking his owner's face. 

After who knows how long of talking, they decided it was time to go home. Rei got up and stretched his arms up. Kaoru was about to get when he realised something.   
"Koga? You gonna get up?" Kaoru looked closer to see that Koga had fallen asleep. Leon also looked on the edge of falling asleep as well.   
"You need a lift to Koga's? I'm guessing you're going there anyway." Rei picked up Leon so Kaoru could stand up without the dog falling off. They walked over to Rei's car. Kaoru layed Koga down in the back and sat down in the front. Leon curled up on his lap and went to sleep.   
"It seems you have two puppies wanting your attention." Rei climbed into the driver's seat and turned the engine on. 

-

"Kaoru-kun?" Rei gently shook Kaoru's shoulder waking the other up. Kaoru yawned and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up properly. He looked back to see Koga still asleep.   
"Koga's cute when he's sleeping." Kaoru murmured to himself. 

As before, Rei took Leon whilst Kaoru carried Koga and they both headed into Koga's apartment.   
"You finally done it then." Rei looked over to Kaoru in a playful way. The vampire was always slightly weirder at night.   
"How'd you know I liked him?" Kaoru never remembered telling Rei.   
"It was really obvious. Also, Koga's liked you for so long so I knew you two would get together eventually." How long had Koga liked him for? This was the first time Kaoru had heard about this.   
"You have Koga's key?"   
"It's probably in his pocket." Rei carefully took the silver key out of the sleeping Koga's pocket and unlocked the door. It took him a while as he was still holding Leon. Kaoru followed Rei into the apartment and took Koga to his room. He gently put the boy onto the bed and Rei done the same with Leon. Koga had rolled onto his side and was gripping the pillow that his head was on. Kaoru sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through Koga's hair.   
"I guess I should leave you two lovebirds alone."   
"Rei-kun!" Rei left with a quiet laugh, reminding Kaoru that Koga was still asleep. He felt something grab his sleeve and looked over to see Koga. One of his eyes was half open but the other was still closed. It was cute. 

"You should get changed if you're gonna sleep." Kaoru got up and opened Koga's wardrobe. He took out a t-shirt and some shorts and took them over to Koga. The boy was trying to take out his piercings but he was still half asleep so he was struggling more than he should. Kaoru leaned over and help Koga take them out and then handed him the clothes.   
"You're… you're staying here right?" Koga looked up to Kaoru after slipping the t-shirt over his head.   
"I'll stay if you want me to." Kaoru sat down next to Koga as the other boy lifted his hips up to put on his shorts. Since it was hot that day, Kaoru was wearing shorts that were comfortable enough to sleep in. He took of his top and laid down next to Koga. The younger moved closer and rested his head on Kaoru's chest. Kaoru wrapped his arm around the boy and placed a kiss on his lips. 

"Happy birthday Koga."

"It's not my birthday yet you know."

"I know, so happy early birthday, I won't be able to see you on your birthday because I'm busy."

"Can't you make time for me?" 

"I'll see, Koga~"


End file.
